Naruto vs all odds
by Joker O'Sins
Summary: Naruto vs Orochimaru, with a few special guests
1. Chapter 1 The opening game

Naruto vs. all odds

A/N

This is a random fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

Naruto bursts though the door and finds himself on a roof top. He shivers at the location because it reminded him of the place where the third died.

"Ah, Naruro-san, glad you made it". Naruto looked straight ahead and got so mad for a second he felt the Kyuubi personality try to rise, but he fought it back. "Orochimaru!", Naruto point straight across the building top and yelled, "Ah! I'm going to kill you, for everything you have done, you are going to pay"! "Hehe, I am looking forward for you to entertain me, Naruto-san, now……come then". Without hesitation Naruto charged at Orochimaru and while running made four Shadow Clones, two on each side. Once Naruto got close enough the clones on the far left and right jumped in the air while the ones in the left and right continued to ran at Orochimaru and the real Naruto stays his distance. But Orochimaru did not even flinch, he did a few hand seals and put his palms in the ground, instantly a herd of stone spikes shot from the ground destroying Naruto's Shadow Clones in the air and right after the spike up rain ended a rock wall came up in front of Orochi thus stopping the two clones in front of Orochi. The two clones on the ground this not stop just cause a wall, they jumped right over it but instantly the original Naruto felt the clones disburse and die. However this did not ruin Naruto's confidence or anger, he was still ready to kick Orochimaru's ass.

The rock wall in front of Orochi broke down when a herd of wind blasted though it and attacked Naruto. Naruto rolled on the ground but he was ready, he is not going to lose this battle, as soon as he rolled he jumped to his feet and shot out a few kunai at A HUGE SNAKE! Orochimaru summoned his big brown snake, Naruto remembered this summon to well, it was the one he fought at his first Chuuni Exam. The snake roared at its prey and slid closer to him. The snake roared once again and attacked Naruto but this time Naruto was not going to be eaten and he dodged the attack, while in the air he throw a few kunai at the sname while it was still recovering from its attack's recoil. One of the kunai has an explosive tag on it, once it hit it, it caused some pretty major damage, not enough to kill the summon but enough to distract it long enough for him to get back on his feet. His adrenaline pumping already Naruto knew just what to do. He bit his thumb, made a few hands seals, and then put his bleeding finger on the ground and a summoning seal was formed, along with a huge cloud of smoke that once gone reviled the monster that was brought out. Naruto even the odds agonist Orochi by summon his giant toad, Gamabunta. Naruto was on the its head and it said, "Hmm, what have you been doing kid, why am I fighting Orochimaru again?" "No time to explain, just come on and help me here"! The toad felt the intensity in Naruto's voice and decide to get his game face on, "Yeah, alright kid, but after this you owe me another sake".

Orochimaru's snake got its wits back and was not faced with a huge, dangerous, loud mouth toad. It roared at Gamabunta and stood its distance. "I don't have time for this guy, there are bigger fish to fry", Naruto said as he made some hand seals. "Hey! Gamabunta-sama, how bout some oil here?" "You got it kid!" the toad replied and took a big breath and then blow out a stream of oil showering the snake. At the same time Naruto took in a huge breath too and then blow out fire. Just like Sasuke. The oil acted like a conductor to the fire, making it last longer and stronger, it burned the snake. "Hmm, so the Kyuubi boy learned some knew tricks", Orochimaru told himself. The snake took one last strike at its opponent but before it even reach Naruto the huge toad cut it in half with its knife. "Nice one Gamabunta-sama!" "Don't celebrate yet kid, look". Naruto looked ahead and saw the cloud of mist that the dead summoned snake left behind to. He waited a second for it to clear and then he saw him, Orochimaru. "Ah! I'll finish this now!" Naruto yelled. Naruto then began to form a ball of energy in his right hand. The energy ball soon glowed bright blue, and it was soon clear to Gamabunta what he was doing. "The forth's technique", the toad thought. Naruto then jumped off Gamabunta's head and was heading straight for Orochi. "No! Wait kid!" the toad warned, but Naruto was on a crash course with Orochi and nothing was stopping him.

Orochimaru smiled and then opened his mouth and a snake comes out. The snake then open its mouth and revivals a handle. Orochi reachs for the handle and easily pulls it out. The snake then returns inside his mouth. Now Orochimaru stands at ready, hold his infamous Kusangi sword, "Come Kyuubi boy, show me what you've learned!" Orochi taunt. Naruto was now running at full speed non-stop at Orochimaru, his attack, Rasengan, at full power and ready to blast it at him. Naruto is unaware if he can take the Kusangi blade with his Rasengan head on but he is sure as hell that he is going to win! But then right then Gamabunta jumped inbetween Naruto and Orochi and said, "No! No kid, you can't take Orochimaru just like that". Orochimaru knew that now that Gamabunta the Toad King was involved, things will get complex. So he did a few back flips and cut himself with his sword. He got the blood and then made a few hands seals and put it to the ground. After an explosion of dust and smoke, Orochimaru appeared on top of his purple snake, Manda. "Hehe, now we are even again Naruto-san. This is my strongest beast; let us see who is better". "Orochimaru! Damn it, why have you summoned me! You better pay me for this later!" Manda said. "Quickly, get back on my head kid, let's start this"!

I will update soon, I hope, that's if I feel like it anyway lol


	2. Chapter 2 Fight of the titans

Naruto vs. all odds Ch.2

A/N

This is a random fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

"Gamabunta-sama, why did u have to get in the way, I could have easily handled Orochimaru with my Rasengan attack!" "We don't know that for sure kid. Yes you have gotten much stronger sense your last encounter with Orochimaru but who knows what he has learned too. For all we knew he could have chopped you in half and it would have been over right there and then! Do you want that? You want to lose everything for just a stupid mistake!" Naruto looked down knowing the Toad King all too right. "Hey, no worries kid, that's why you got me. Now let's go!" Naruto's game face was on again ad with a confident nod he was ready again. "Orochimaru, what do you plan to do for my payment!" the Snake King Manda yelled at his master. "Hmph, don't not worry; the blood of the nine-tails should satisfy you, Manda". "Ah! For your sake it better be! Hm! Gamabunta! Hehe, killing you will be enough payment. Come on, let's go!" The Snake lunged at the Toad but he blocked its attack with his giant knife. But the snake was fierce this time; they stood in a stand off for a moment, the snake pushing the knife and the toad hold it back. But then the toad was with by the side by a whip-like weapon, Gamabunta stumped and then he was hit with a head-butt right in the stomach. "Gamabunta-sama!" Naruto yelled in worry. The snake smiled and then went to attack Gamabunta once again. He attacked with its fangs first knowing that he will defend with his knife, once that happen he whacked the toad with his whip-like tail again. The toad stumped again.

"Hehe, this is going to be fun", Orochimaru said. "The pray trapped and with no escape". The snake the attacked with the same strategy once again, first the fangs, and then the tail whip-slap part. But this time his tail was stopped by the toad's tough. The snake was not trapped. Its mouth stuck in the blade and his tail wrapped around the toads tough. "But now we are both stuck like this Gamabunta. Either we stay like this or you let go." The snake said. "Haha, I am not an idiot, I knew what I was doing you fool!" The snake's eyes grow big with surprised and fear. "Hold on real tight kid!" Using his strong frog legs, Gamabunta took a huge leap into the air and before Naruto or anyone else knew what was going on the toad king was already high in the air. "Sumo Toad Slam!" Gamabunta yelled as he pound Manda into the ground. Gamabunta then jumped off the giant snake and stood at ready, "Want some more"! "We are just getting started", Manda said. "Whoa that was amazing, yeah! You rock Gamabunta-sama!" Naruto cheered as he jumped up and down the king toad's head. "Like I said before kid, don't celebrate yet!" Naruto then stopped jumping and looked ahead, the huge purple snake then borrowed in the ground. The snake is not under tem and could attack at anytime. Naruto and Gamabunta are a sitting duck now, they could get hit at anytime and anywhere, even though they are on full alert, it's the unknown that worries them.

Naruto and Gamabunta look around feverously and are waiting for the snake to reappear. Then the snake popped up right under Gamabunta's weapon, knocking it out of his hands, Gamabunta was then forced to take a few steps back due to the surprise attack and his weapon being knocked away. Manda then went underground again. "We need to get your knife back Gamabunta-sama"! "No kid! If I go for my weapon he will ambush us again, that's just what he wants us to do". "But we are wide open now!" "We'll have to make though with what we have now then". The snake then appeared on the far side of the roof top and began on a full head-on charge at Gamabunta. The snake hit the toad hard with its fangs, but Gamabunta stood its ground. "Damn, I got to do something or else Gamabunta-sama won't last", Naruto thought. Then an idea shot Naruto! "Hey hey, Gamabunta-sama!" "Yeah kid"? The toad king grunted though to the fact he was still fighting off Manda. "Let's try that transformation jutsu again?" Gamabunta's eye's shot up with excitement. His mind flashed back to his fight between the one-tailed Gaara. "Yeah kid, you never stop impressing me". Gamabunta then slapped his arms around crazily to try to warn off Manda. He then took a few big leaps to the edge of the roof top and they were clear for the transformation. "Let's go!" Naruto yelled. "Transform"! Gamabunta and Naruto both said at the same time as a cloud of smoke exploded. Once the smoked cleared it reviled the nine-tailed beast, Kyuubi. Of course this is not the real Kyuubi but now they have a better chance.

The Gamabunta Kyuubi ran at Manda at full speed, he bit and slashed it and whacked it around with its tails a bit too. The Snake King was completely out powered by the tremendous power of the beast. But the snake will not give; it knew he can not win like this, so he did one last desperate attack. The snake lunged once again and bit the shoulder of the Gamabunta Kyuubi. The toad fought back but it was impaled from below by Manda's tail. It was now a stand off, both summons were now trapped, holding each other. "Hehe, Gamabunta, you failed". "Hey kid, sorry, but it looks like I won't be seeing how this battle will end". Then both summons blow up leaving a huge cloud of dust and gas. Orochimaru stood there, smiling as if he has already won. "Stop your smiling you creep!" A pack of Narutos then popped behind Orochimaru, making sure he stays in place while the real charged at him with his Rasengan once again. "This time no Kusangi sword!" Naruto yelled at he blasted Orochimaru with he strongest attack. The Rasengan wave was so strong even Naruto's Shadow Clones were destroyed. But then Orochi continued to smile, and he melted into a pile of mud. "An Earth-Clone!" Naruto then jumped out of the way just before Orochi slammed his sword on to the ground where Naruto would have been. "Nice reflexes Naruto-san".

But Naruto did not give Orochi a time to catch his breath, or his own either. He jumped to his feet and shot out a herd of kunai at him, but Orochi deflected them with his blade. Naruto then decided to got on Taijutsu, he punched and kicked and rolled and everything, but Orochi just smiled and dodged every attack. This got Naruto real pissed. "You're pathetic, just like that frog of yours, those Hokages, and that weak Fire Country". That did it, that is what pushed Naruto, now he was going to rip Orochimaru in half. "Ah! Like I said at the start Orochimaru, I am going to kill you and make you pay for all that you have done!" Naruto's demon is already boiling at its heights point, the red eyes and slit pupils had already formed the whiskers where clearly visible now, his nailed turned to claws he took on a wilder dangerous look. "Hehe, good just what I wanted" Orochimaru said. Naruto still did not have the red aura around him so he remain in most control. He made a hand seal and thousand Naruto Shadow Clones popped up around Orochimaru. He was clearly outnumbered. Orochi looked around for an escape but of course found none.

Well, that's chapter two

Update soon


	3. Chapter 3 A pair of red eyes

Naruto vs. all odds Ch. 3

A/N: this is a random battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

One by one the Shadow Clones Naruto made attacked Orochi. But one by one, Orochimaru took them down. With only one swing from his Kusangi, he took down a clone, and another, and another and so on. But as much clones as Orochi destroyed, just as many were replace thanks to Kyuubi's limitless chakura supply. Orochi soon realized this and began forming a plan. Orochimaru took some blood again and then summoned a 2-head snake, (A/N, my friend gave me the idea about summon a snake, so thanks) similar to the one he summon before but just this had two heads. The twin snakes went on a rampage around the roof, destroying Naruto Clones like crazy. Naruto, already enraged with the Kyuubi chakura, did not bother to bring out anymore clones, instead he ran straight to the beast. The snake struck at him but Naruto jumped out the way and it missed but while in the air the second head struck Naruto hard. But while falling he quickly regain control and just as fast as he hit the ground he jumped back up but was hit with the another head that attacked it first. Naruto hit the roof hard, but jumped to his feet again. This time he crouched down and went on all four. Now he was much fast and agile. The snake struck again but Naruto dashed out of the way so fast the creature could not keep up with him. Next thing the snake knew Naruto was running on all four up its belly and to the top. He reached the top and slammed the snake with his fist. This did little damage but it dazed the beast long enough for Naruto to get on its head.

He then looked to the other head and roar at it. This angered the other head and it went to attack, but Naruto jumped out of the way just in time and the head bit the other head. This caused the other snake head to bite it in return. Now that the snake heads are locked on each other Naruto went over them and went for Orochimaru. He jumped over the two-head snake and charged at Orochi on all four. Once Naruto got close enough he faked a punch and the dashed so fast he disappeared and then reappeared behind him. He kicked him on his back or the head and then did a back-flip in the air and tackled him again. He then took a few small jumps back and was going to do it again but this time Orochimaru was ready. Once Naruto disappeared Orochi knew just where to get him, and when Naruto reappeared Orochimaru impaled him with his Kusangi sword right though the gut. Naruto coughed some blood but then smiled. Orochimaru seemed surprised at this. Then Naruto held the Kusangi blade with his left hand and formed a fist with his right. Orochimaru tried to pull his sword out but thanks to Naruto holding it he was stuck there. Naruto's fist then began to have so much force that the red Kyuubi chakura was already visible around his fist. Orochimaru then realized that this atatck could kill him and he let go of his sword and began doing hand seals. Naruto then released he attack. He may have just hit air but the shock wave was so powerful that everything in front of his attack was blown away and turned to ashes.

But Orochimaru summoned his Kuchiyose: Rashōmon. This huge wall/gate blocked the attack and saved Orochimaru. But then this huge gate fell when Naruto burst though with a Rasengan. Orochi jumped out of the way just when Naruto pounded the roof with his attack. Orochi then smiled which got Naruto real pissed off again. But then Naruto was eaten by the two-head snake that were fighting each other before. But then the snake's mouth was forced open by Naruto himself. Orochimaruto saw his stomach and his sword was still there. This gave him an idea. While Naruto was busy with staying alive and not being eaten Orochi went up and stood in front of him, "Well Naruto-san, it's been nice, u have indeed entertained me, however, now is your time, good-bye." He took out his sword out of Naruto and was going to cut him in half. But then Orochimaru was hit in the back by a giant fire-ball. Naruto saw that Orochimaru was distracted and then he kicked the upper jaw of the snake breaking its neck and then went right for Orochi which was still fighting off the flames. He tackled Orochi and then while falling he kicked him a bit and right before hitting the ground he punched him right in the face. The snake behind Naruto died causing an explosion of smoke, covering Orochi and Naruto. Naruto then came flying out of the smoke cloud and rolled a bit and then flipped and got back on his feet.

Then all of a sudden the ground behind Naruto blow open and a three-head snake rose up. But this time orochimaru did not summon this beast, because on top of the center head, was Sasuke!

Stopping here

Up date soon


	4. Chapter 4 Special guest star

Naruto vs. all odds Ch. 4

A/N: this is a random battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

The sight of seeing a friendly face like his old friend Sasuke calmed Naruto down. It relaxed him and so the Kyuubi lost its fuel and was forced back. Naruto returned to his normal self again. Orochimaru holding his stomach slowly got up. He saw that the stab that Naruto had already healed fully. "Damn, that stupid Kyuubi boy! And what is Sasuke-kun doing here!" Orochi thought. Sasuke stood on top of the three-headed snake, Sharingan active and everything. He had a very solemn look to him. His snake blow and he jumped right beside Naruto. Naruto take a step back just in case because he does not know who side Sasuke is really on. "Sasuke-kun! Orochimaru scolded, "What are you doing here? Get out of here!" "Don't talk to me as if I were one of your mindless minions!" Sasuke snared, "I am here to set things right! I am tired of following someone like you. It ends here. This is where I pay for the deeds I have done, BY KILLING YOU"! Thunder was heard and then another. Soon it began to rain, slow at first but it poured after about a minuet.

"Sasu-", But Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke. He looked at Naruto with a huge smile and said, "Lets talk later, but how bout you say we kill this guy?" "Yeah!". Both friends took a stance and stood at ready, facing the most dangerous guy ever under the pouring rain.

Sasuke then did some hand seals and put two fingers in front of his lips and yelled "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"! While taking in a lot of air and then blowing out a guest of flame like a flamethrower. Orochimaru acted quickly and summoned a huge rock wall that soared to the size of a cliff. But this did not seem to trouble Sasuke. He did a new set of seals and then using the puddles caused by the rain as a water source he shouted "Suiton: Teppōdama"! The water from the ponds shot out like a jet-stream at the speed of a bullet, they were aimed at the top of the cliff where Orochimaru was. He dodged them but the water bullet was so strong they broke piece of the cliff, causing Orochi to fall. But Sasuke was not down yet. As Orochi fell he did some more hand seals and shouted once again, "Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi"! And the falling rocks around Orochimaru began to go on frenzy and smash around everywhere, hitting him, air, and even other rocks. Orochimaru was being pounded by the rocks. Naruto watched in 'awe' as how well Sasuke has gotten and how good he was beating Orochimaru's ass.

"Satetsu"! Orochimaru shouted and then he was covered by a wall of sand similar to Gaara's. Orochimaru landed safely on the ground while the jutsu Sasuke used involving rocks ended, the rocks rained on the ground around Orochi, but he was safe thanks to his sand barrier. "Doton: Teppōdama"! Oorchimaru said as he did a few seals. Then the rocks around Orochi were lifted by themselves thanks to the 'Doton: Teppōdama' jutsu that Orochi just did, and were throw at Sasuke and Naruto like a cannon ball. Sasuke saw the dangers in this and acted at light-speed thanks to his Sharingan. Again using the water around him he did hand seals and put his palms on the ground and then a wall of water came up that covered him and Naruto, but Sasuke was not done yet. He then put he hands on the water wall and yelled "Suiton: Suijinheki"! The water wall then turned to an ice dome that covered them, and just in time too for right when the jutsu was complete the rocks hit and hard too, the ice dome saved them. Sasuke was panting hard. "Whoa! Sasuke that was amazing! You were like 'bang' an-" Naruto stopped talking when he saw that Sasuke was still in 'fight mode'. Sasuke leaded back on the ice wall and took a deep breath. "You OK?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and Sasuke nodded in return.

But then the Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword stabbed though the iced wall, only inchs away from Sasuke's head. Sasuke then snapped to action again. He put his fingers to his lips and Naruto knew what he meant, DON'T MAKE NOISE! Orochi started to stab around the whole dome, everywhere! Sasuke and Naruto were forced to stay in the center. He obviously did not know where they were. Then after a minuet, the stabbing stopped, Sasuke got a bad feeling about this about told Naruto to stay on guard. Naruto then got an idea, he whispered it to Sasuke and he liked it. "OK, let's get started then", Sasuke said. But then a huge spike of rock struck the center on the dome, wounding Sasuke. "Sasuke!"! "Don't worry", he said though grunted teeth, "it's only a scrtch, let's get the plan going". He then despelled his jutsu and the ice dome returned to water. Naruto leaped into the air and then summoned a few Shadow Clones and attacked Orchimaru. The clones did not stand a chance, but then Naruto bright out some more clones and the some more once those were gone. But once Naruto started to feel the affects of his chakura lose he charged at Orochi himself.

With a kick there and a punch over there, orchi had the upper hand. But then out of no where, a Naruto Clone caught Orochimaru from behind and then Naruto disappered into a cloud of smoke! The Naruto that caught Orochimaru from behind was actually the real Naruto. "Haha, Gotcha!" Naruto cheered while hold him down tight. That was the signal; once Naruto caught Orochi Sasuke began charging at him with his full powered Chidori that he was making while Naruto kept Orochimaru busy. Orochimaru was trapped, Chidori was coming at him and he was going to die. But then an idea accord to Orochimaru. He throw his Kusanagi at Sasuke but he easily dodged it but then Orochi controled his blade by remote control and right when Sasuke got in ranged hit drove the blade behind Sasuke. Sasuke yelled in the pain of the stab. "Sasuke!"! Naruto yelled in worry and despair. Sasuke fell to the ground and then slowly his Chidori faded away. Naruto pulled himself away from Orochi and ran to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Don't die!" Naruto pleaded. But then Orochimaru came from behind Naruto and picked up his blade from Sasuke's back and slashed Naruto, causing him to roll on the ground and this he could not get up. He was wounded badly, but he had to keep going. He tried to get up but could not, all he could do was lift his head high enough to see what Orochimaru was doing.

"I am extremely disappointed in you Sasuke-kun", Ororchimaru said while looking down at his former student. "Not just at the fact that you have betrayed me, but I have thought u more then this. You know better then this, I mean, I thought you so many jutsus and your Sharingan is near perfection. And now here you are, lying, half dead. I am truly disappointed." "Hehe, I am like this cause taking care of that Kabuto was not easy" Sasuke replied. This angered Orochimaru slightly. "Come Sasuke, show me all that you have learned sue the Curse Seal and heal those injuries and show me your true power!" Sasuke thought about this for a moment, and the slow tried to get up. Orochimaru smiled but then he quickly frowned because he did not see any Curse Marks on Sasuke. Then Sasuke did a fast jam at Orochi and a few more punches and then with a final kick and Orochifell back. "Yeah Sasuke!" Naruto cheered. "I will never stoop myself to using one of your stupid weapons ever again!" Sasuke shout at Orochi. "Hmph, fine!" Orochimaru said, "Then die!" Orochimaru then ran at Sasuke which could now not even stand up straight. Orochi did an upper-cut right across Sasuke's chest. Sasuke coughed some blood out and landed flat on the ground. Motionless.

I'll update soon


	5. Chapter 5 Fight to the end

Naruto vs. all odds

A/N: this is a random fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "Hehe,it truly is a shame, such a perfect body and a great learner. But even you are replaceable Sasuke-kun". Orochimaru snared down at him. Naruto tried to get up but his injury was too much. He just fell back down. "Ah, if I were you I would not try to get up Naruto-san. The wound I inflicted on you has ran though your nervous system and you are now basically paralyzed." Orochimaru told Naruto. But Naruto did not listen, he was fuming with anger and too worried about Sasuke and too pissed off at Orochimaru to care. Then this red aura started to cover Naruto. Again, his eyes turned red with those slit-pupils and claws began to form. His cut that Orochi did was instantly healed and he slowly got up. Orochimaru was once again shocked at this. Now Naruto was surrounding with red chakura aura and a tail-like ting spurted from the aura. Just like the battle in the 'Valley of the End', when he was fighting Sasuke. He was in full demon now. He roared and then he shot out a huge monster size chakura hand at Orochi. Orochi jumped out of the way but the chakura hand followed him. He zigzagged around the whole roof avoiding the chakura hands that the Kyuubi Naruto was throwing at him. He jumped out of the way, made rock walls, he even tried to counter it with some of his own attacks, but nothing stopped this rampage. It got to the point where Orochimaru had to use his Sanjū Rashōmon. This however did stop the chakura hands. But the Naruto jumped over the huge gates as if they were nothing and went right for Orochi.

Naruto missed his first punch but put so much power in his fist that the area around him was blown up. As Orochimaru jumped out of the attack's way, he did a few seals and the opened his mouth letting out a group out snakes. They covered Naruto but all Naruto had to do was do a big ROAR and the snakes were slathered. Orochi landed a far distance from Naruto but he was then pulled underground but one of Naruto's chakura hands which has secretly traveled under the ground. Naruto pulled him closer to him and then punched him square in the face lunching Orochimaru across the roof. Orochi slowly got up and spit some blood out. "Grrrr, this kid……..He's incredible", Orochi thought. But Naruto did not stop, he was still berserk thanks to the Kyuubi within him and he got on all four and charged at Orochi. Orochimaru did his Sanjū Rashōmon again, this time Naruto was stopped. But then Orochimaru felt it, one by one, each gate fall. After the last gate fell, Naruto appeared, still as pissed as ever but he did not look tired or even hurt. Orochi acted fast and did some seals and shouted, "Jōro Senbon"! The falling rain was turned to deadly needles. They pierced Naruto all over.But with a huge ROAR of anger they all came flyng off and the wounded healed just as fast as they were inflicted.

But Orochi did not stop there, he did a new set and yelled, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"! The rain was turn to falling bombs of missiles that basted though the roof demolishing anything it touched. The water missiles hit Naruto and hammered him around everywhere, pounding him and smashing him around. But then as a missile was heading for for Naruto he got his wits back and kicked it. He then got back on his feet and dashed to fast he disappeared. Orochi then began to spin around with his sword making an impassable barrier of wing and blade. But then something caught Orochimaru's legs! It was Naruto and he grabbed his and tossed him around so much when he hit the ground he lost his balance but got it back quickly but a second too late cause Naruto came up to Orochi so fast he did not see him coming and he punched him like five times taking the air and some blood out of him and then with a final kick he sent Orochimaru lunching again to he other side other the roof. Gasping for air Orochi hit the ground but then before he had time to even get a hold of his location a giant red chakura hand grabbed him once again. He was pulled to Naruto and was let go right before he got too close and then hit and rolled the ground and stopped right in front in Naruto. He roared and Orochi was hit was a blast of wind and energy. He was lunched back once again, but this time he hit the ground with his hand and did a flip and landed on his feet. "Hmm, I had enough of this; it ends here Naruto-san". But talking to Naruto while he is using his Kyuubi chakura is like talking to a wall.

Naruto began to charge up his chakura again and form a huge purple ball of energy in his right hand. Orochimaru knew just what this was, the 'Ōdama Rasengan'! Orochimaru then began to form seals like crazy. Naruto roared again and charged at Orochi with his powerful strike at ready. Small purple flames started to grow on the tips of Orochi's fingers; he then too started to run at Naruto. Now both were running at each other. Naruto screamed "Ōdama Rasengan"! At the same time Orochi screamed "Five Prong Seal"! Orochimaru is hit head on with the Ōdama Rasengan. But Naruto is hit in the area where his Kyuubi seal is located by a sealing seal. They are both blown back and Naruto lies there while Orochimaru slowly gets up. "Hehe, that was a bit too close. However Naruto-san……I won". Orochi said this with a sly smile on his face.

IT'S NOT OVER YET, next chapter will be the final one, I hate writing anything more then six chapters

Update soon


	6. Chapter 6 Believe it!

Naruto vs. all odds Final chapter (6)

A/N: this is a random battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

Orochimaru slowly dragged himself and his sword to where Naruto was. Naruto was still lying on the ground, barely being able to move, he was defenseless and his whole body was numb. Orochimaru, still with a huge smile on his face, was slowly but surely going towards Naruto. He was bagged up, cut, beaten and even bleeding, but Orochi did not stop. Orochi then started coughing blood but it soon led to him vomiting blood. He kneed down using his sword as supposed but he then slowly rose up again, and continued his dragging self to where Naruto was. All Naruto could do was watch as Orochi got closer and closer to him. 'Damn, is it over? No! It can't be, no……' Naruto thought.

Orochimaru was now right above Naruto. Orochi was starting to lose his balance and was having a hard time hold his sword. 'Er……My vision, it's blurry,' Orochimaru thought,' I better end this now'. He slowly lifted his Kusanagi blade up into the air, preparing for a final cut and said, "Good-bye Naruto-san" and he let out a sinister laugh.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!", and Orochimaru was hit was a hurl of fire balls; he fell to the ground, the fire burning within his skin. The fire then died out and it revived that shrunkens were placed within the flames. "Ah!" Orochimaru screamed in pain. He was already on his knees and can't even move now, he just like Naruto, is finished. Orochimaru looked ahead and saw Sasuke. He was the one who throw the fire balls and the shrunkens within them. Sasuke was beardy able to stand, he was still bleeding too. Panting hard Sasuke said, "I told you Orochimaru, I am going to repay for the crimes I have done by killing you." Sasuke stampeded but he got back on his feet. Sasuke yelled and did a few seals, "Katon: Karyū Endan"! A huge wave of wave shot out of Sauke's mouth and Orochimaru got out of the way so hard that it looked as if he was tackling the ground. Both Sasuke and Orochimaru were breathing hard and could not move due to their injuries, and Orochi was a safe distance from Naruto. "It ends here Orochimaru"! Sasuke screamed while his left hand began to glow.

Naruto was still numb and basically paralyzed thanks to that Five Prong Seal he got hit with, but he was doing the biggest silent cheer in his mind. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled and he ran at Orochimaru with all his might, "it ends here and now Orochimaru!" Orochimaru was trapped, he was cornered, he has no where to go, "is this really the end", Orochi thought.

Right before Sasuke reaches Orochi, someone busters through the roof and tackles Sasuke down like a mad football player. Sasuke falls to the floor and his Chidori quickly fades away due to lose of will power. The person who tackled Sasuke lands next to Orochimaru and he too looks like hell. He was bleeding and busted up to. He then takes out a kunai that was impaled into his shoulder and stands at ready, though he was gritting his teeth due to he pain he has he was still hanging in there too.

"Sorry to not come sooner Orochimaru-sama", Kabuto apologizes. Sasuke then slowly looks up and says,"Damn, I though I killed you", "Kabuto-kun, you sure came in the nick of time." Orochimaru said while still on the ground, "Hmph, not to worry, you are here now, let us finish them", and he began to get up but then felt a sharp pain and fell back down. "Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto said in shock and worry. "Do not worry, kill those two now", he replied. "Yes sir". Sasuke grunted and tried to get up but he was done, he lost all power. "No!" Naruto jumped up and got to his feet. "I will not lose, not here, not now, no way!" Orochimaru was shocked with surprise. "How…..How could he brake my Seal?" Orochi asked himself. Naruto was at full power because thanks to his previous transformation using the Kyuubi chakura, his wounds were healed, his chakura was recovered, and he was not going to lose now. That determined face returned.

"Kabuto-kun!" Orochi called out, "forget it, we must leave, we cannot handle him now, now at our current condition"! "Hmm, right sir". Kabuto throw the kunai he was holding to Naruto but he dodged it easily and began to run to them. Kabuto then picked up Orochimaru and he ran to the edge of the roof and said, "Until we meet again, Naruto-kun", and he, while carrying Orochimaru, jumped off and disappeared into the fall. Naruto ran up to the edge and was about to jump after them when he remembered Sasuke. "Sasuke!" he called out and ran to him. He was still breathing but heavily hurt, "Don't worry Sasuke, we'll make it back, come on, let's go, you can do it". "Naruto……I just want to let you know one thing, you are my best friend……." And he coughed some blood out. "Yeah yeah, you too, you are my best friend too", Naruto was almost in tears. "Hey Naruto, what ever happen to your 'believe it' sayings, I missed those", he coughed some blood again and then he said, "looks like this time you are the one covering me from the rain." Naruto smiled and then he got Sasuke's hand he said, "Yeah yeah, now come on man, let's go". Sasuke smiled back and then he said, "Sure…….." and his voice drifted away and the rain stopped. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand go limb and he eyes slowly close.

Naruto made a fist and whispered, "I will kill you Orochimaru……….". He was now crying far beyond he ever did before and he put Sasuke's had down. He got up and shock the water from his hair off and with one final look to Sasuke, he screamed into the clear cloudy sky for all to hear, "I swear Orochimaru, I will kill you, believe it!"

FIN

Well that's it for this story, hope you all liked it


End file.
